crepusculumregnumfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariadelvento
Ariadelvento is the Kingdom in the winds. In a war 55 years ago they fought and won over Tuono. They own most of the land except an peninsula and the eastern edge. That is where the Tuonoians now live. The kingdom is very rugged and mountainous, with strong winds bring in storms here and there. History Tuono and Ariadelvento used to be one kingdom named Divum. The kingdom lived in peace, making inventions, and mastering the air. One ruler had 2 sons ,Tuono, and Ariadelvento, and a daughter,Caelum. Tuono had gold hair, that matched lightning, and Ariadelvento had white hair, that looked like the clouds that were at the mercy of the wind, and Caelum had hair that was as blue as the sky. The brothers always wondered which one of them would become the ruler, because there was no way a girl would rule. When the king became old, and needed an heir, the king asked his children one question; What does power mean to you? Tuono answered; Power means be feared, like when the lightning splits the sky. Ariadelvento answered; Power means you can be looked at as a god, and make stuff go your way, like the wind. Caelum simply stated, that it means to respected and being able to lead into a brighter future like the thunderous clouds splitting and showing the bright blue sky. The king was pleased with Caelum's answer and made him the next in line. Tuono and Ariadelvento were infuriated that their father would do something like that. So, one night, when Caelum was asleep, the brothers walked in, and killed their sister in her sleep. The king walked in and saw his daughter's body, being cut up by her brothers. He started to call for the guards, but the brothers killed him. The next day, the brother told the civilians what had happened and that they were the new rulers. Well the brothers started to plot for the other one to be assassinated. The feud lasted for a while, then the brothers decided that they this could only end in war. They spilt up the army and the kingdom, and whoever gets the entire kingdom under their control wins. Ever since, the kingdom has been spilt, and fought over. Ariadelvento then attack Tuono 55 years ago, and the war lasted for 5 years. The end result was Ariadelvento had won. They forced Tuono to go to the eastern edge, as they had conquered most of the land. They would had invaded more, but the Tuono Queen, Queen Flachia Donnorlupo, and the king of Ariadelvento King Ashul Irv, made a treaty that neither of them will attack each other for 55 years. The soldiers of the Ariadelvento army celebrated in the Castle in Donnertburg. The Ariadelvento said that some troops of the Tuono attack them by setting the castle on fire. But the Tuono disagree and say that some obnoxious drunks set the castle ablaze to really 'celebrate'. Geography The landscape is an extremely mountainous area. There are rarely any villages in the area, beside Donnortburg and Ventus. The wind is always howling here, and it will storm randomly, but usually not for long. It is very cold anywhere but the city, where the walls block the winds from blowing as hard Locations There are 4 famous location here: Brezza Temple- A temple in Ventus, that the royal use. It looks like an old temple, but the top room is the throne room, and is covered in jewels and precious metals. Ventus- The only City in the Area. They have perfected the ability to fly, with magic and machines. The buildings are carved into the mountainsides, and the valley. The southern district, is a section of temples and monks. It is the world's largest section of temples. Donnertburg- The former Capital of the Tuono, before they lost the war. They had to leave in such a hurry, that the houses still have what the former residents couldn't carry. It was abandoned and was never used by the Ariadelventio natives. The former castle was burnt to the ground, and the ruins still remain. Pneum Trail- A trail that leads to Ventus. Cover with booby traps and monsters. There is a side trial only known to the Ventusion, which is safer, but a lot longer. The trail is wide, and has many caves on the sides, so be wary for surprise attacks, by man or beast. Synopsis Sumatas Arc Rumors that where were maps of Relics located here, so Seigmand, Xisa, and King Alex went here to get them, but Seigmand had sent a treasure hunter, Ingway Desmodius, before they went and he got all of the maps, and then ran off with the maps, ruining Trucido's plan to get the relics at Allorum first. Saints Arc Nothing as of yet Important People Scarth Vandeel- Curent Ruler of Ariadelvento. Leeith- Captain of Ariadelvento